


Train Ride to Do-Over

by Ride_Forever



Series: I Got On This Train [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria is riding the rails again, with conquests and vengeances in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride to Do-Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks "Do Over" Challenge. 
> 
> As I rode the train home from Pacificon, snapshot-images of Victoria riding the rails came to my mind, and I wrote what appeared in those snapshots. With a nod to Luzula for causing me to reconsider Victoria.

FROM THE PAST  
As her train pulled away from the Chicago station, Victoria was thinking that if ANYONE was going to shoot HER Ben, it ought to have been HER. But she hadn't pulled the trigger; she had the chance and she didn't take the shot. And then Vecchio did it. Shot him. Shot HER Ben. Shot him in the back. Her scorn was intense...every man she had killed, or even considered killing, she had gotten close, right up into their face, looked into their eyes. And that's what she intended to do some day with Vecchio.

IN THE PRESENT  
Victoria's do-over isn't going as planned. Again she won't be taking Fraser away with her...he's gone North on vacation. And she won't be taking down Vecchio...the Vecchio she finds at the two-seven is not the Vecchio she wants, is instead some new Detective Vecchio whose presence leads her to think there are machinations here whose purpose, when grasped, will lead her where she wants to go.

TOWARDS THE FUTURE  
Victoria has connections. Victoria utilizes her resources. Victoria is leaving Chicago, leaving on a train for Las Vegas.


End file.
